Stuck in the Room of Requirements
by Mallory Silvanus
Summary: What happens when she is stuck with the man she loves in a enclosed room that won't let them out? Find out! Dramione, rated M for a reason.


_Evie here~! First fanfic up, a little drabble to help mend writers block. If you catch any mistakes feeling free to tell me, and I always love reviews!_

* * *

She had loved him ever since she had seen the cruelty he had to go through. She was forever a sucker for a good cause. He was that now, except it had become something much more. He had changed her, in ways she hadn't thought possible. She was thinking for herself, confident, not worried about other people anymore. In fact it was he that made her realize she should stand up for what she was. Though that made several of her relationships suffer, but her true friends still loved her.

By chance they were both together, locked in the room of requirements, alone. He was lounging on the sofa looking, oh so sexy, and she was pacing. Thinking.

"Calm down." He said finally his silver eyes taking her in.

"I am calm, thank you." She said brushing that one piece of hair out of her face. He just smirked at her. Sighing she sat down beside him, might as well make the best of it, "I guess to could be worse."

"You could be stuck in here with, _Won-won_." He said mockingly. She laughed and laid a hand on his arm.

"You are much better than that."

"Oh? How much?" He said with smirk.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said with a grin his way laughing a bit, though the laughter faded as they looked into each other's eyes.

He didn't even smile; he seemed almost in a state of shock. He moved himself closer until their lips were a mere inches from apart. His head dipped down and his lips brushed against hers. She leaned into him, pressing her lips into his, deepening the kiss. For so long she had wanted him to do this, the reality was much better, she almost immediately decided. He smiled and captured her bottom lip between his teeth grazing it gently. She made a soft gasp at the contact of his tongue which ran across her lips. She shivering uncontrollably and pressed up against him, feeling a need to be as close as she could. Hesitantly she grazed his upper lip with her teeth then sliding her tongue across his lower lip. His tongue gently slipped into her mouth she hardly knew what to do with the emotions she was feeling. It was intoxicated, almost like being on a sugar rush, and she loved every second.

Sitting down in his lap she kissed him deeply. Taking in the strength of him, even when he was letting her take control he was so strong. She bit his lip teasingly and slipped her tongue into his mouth. His tongue coming up to meet hers struggling for control. She darted her tongue out and bit his lip a bit harder. Smirking she kissed his neck then nibbled up his jaw line to his lips again. Moving so she was straddling him she tangled her hands in his hair and continued to battle for dominance. Finally she let him take control, he slowed down and kissed her deeply, moving so he was kneeling above her. He hands teased the hemline of her pants and caused her to make a sound from the back of her throat. Again they battled but she let him win, instead paying attention to the torture his hands were doing to her stomach.

His hands moved higher caressing her breast through the fabric of the thin blue lace bra she had on. She moaned softly and her back arched, his hands ripped her white button up shirt off. Slowly down kiss the bare skin of her stomach slowly going up while he undid her clasp. As the fabric fell away his lips met the sensitive skin of her breast. His calloused hand became burning heaven and his mouth became sweet hell. When his mouth caught her nipple she cried out her eyes closing with pleasure. He growled softly and tilted her head towards him, kissing her again.

"Look at me."

She obeyed looking into his eyes as he slid down again, this time on her other breast while his hand molded her. She shivered and gasped as his thumb and forefinger teased her nipple. Smirking at the sound he let go, moving up to kiss her as he slowly slid down her red plaid skirt. His shirt was quickly dispersed, though she may have popped a button off.

He made a sound of approval at her choice of matching lace knickers, but quickly pulled those down too. Groaning at the sight of her completely naked he leaned down. His finger teasing her sensitive nub she cried out the pleasure over taking her. Two fingers making circles made her bite her lips to keep from herself from exploding. She wanted, no needed, him! Her nail bit into his shoulders as he lean down, his tongue flicking inside her quickly. Moving towards him she flexed her hips making him chuckle. Finally slipping inside her. She felt a little faint, with the pleasure of his tongue. She moaned his name she came closer to a climax. He felt her getting near and stopped smirking at the sight of her pleasure dazed expression.

Going back to kissing her, his hands fumbled with the zipper on his pants. She stepped in making quick work of getting his pants and underwear off. She smirked this time as she took him in. He positioned himself on top of her taking control again of her mouth. Slowly he brought himself inside her, she moaned, she couldn't help it the feeling of him inside her was almost too much to bear. Then it got better. He started to thrust into her, finding a rhythm to meet each other at. She moved her hips upward and he'd thrust downward. As they both grew nearer and near to the climax the passion over took them and the thrusts got harder and more frequent. Finally the last thrust and she thought she couldn't hold on any longer and she released, him coming along right with her. She mumbled his name was finally the feelings subsided and she could think somewhat clearly. He was lying atop her breathing heavily.

"I might just have to repay you for that sometime Granger." Draco mumbled into her neck. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh? That sounds like a date." Hermione grinned and kissed Draco again before drifting off to sleep, utterly spent.


End file.
